onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Minor Stories
This page lists minor stories featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Aesop's Fables Story= Aesop's Fables is a collection of fables featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Greek writer Aesop. This story was featured in the Season Six episode "A Wondrous Place". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation * Gideon disguised himself as Aesop, who runs a bar that has drinks named after his fables. ::Characters Featured *Aesop Don Quixote Story= Don Quixote is a novel featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Spanish writer Miguel de Cervantes in 1605 and 1615. This story was featured in the Season Two episode "We Are Both". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation * The horse Rocinante was owned by the Evil Queen until she decided to sacrifice him to try to enact the Dark Curse. ::Characters Featured *Rocinante Goldilocks and the Three Bears Story= "Goldilocks and the Three Bears" is a fairytale featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by English writer Robert Southey in 1837. This story was featured in the Season Six episode "Street Rats". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation * Goldilocks runs a spa in Storybrooke called The Three Bears Day Spa. ::Characters Featured *Goldilocks Mary Reilly Story= Mary Reilly is a parallel novel featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by American writer Valerie Martin in 1990. This story was featured in the Season Six episode "Strange Case". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation * Mary is killed by Dr. Jekyll after sleeping with Mr. Hyde. ::Characters Featured *Dr. Jekyll *Mary Reilly *Mary's Father *Mr. Hyde ::Locations Featured *England Moby-Dick Story= Moby-Dick; or, The Whale is a novel featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by American writer Herman Melville in 1851. This story will be featured in the Season Seven episode "Knightfall".https://www.disneyabcpress.com/abc/pressrelease/once-upon-a-time-knightfall-316/ For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation ::Characters Featured *Captain Ahab (upcoming) Pride and Prejudice Story= Pride and Prejudice is a novel of manners featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It was written by English author Jane Austen in 1813. This story was featured in the spin-off episode "Who's Alice". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation *Alice is introduced to Mr. Darcy as a potential suitor by her stepmother Sarah. ::Characters Featured *Mr. Darcy ::Locations Featured *England The Adventures of Tom Sawyer Story= The Adventures of Tom Sawyer is a novel featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by American author Mark Twain in 1876. This story was featured in the Season Six episode "Strange Case". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation * Tom Sawyer is a student in Snow White's class. ::Characters Featured *Tom Sawyer The Haunted Mansion Story= The Haunted Mansion is an attraction's storyline featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was conceived by Walt Disney Imagineering, and the attraction opened on August 9, 1969. The storyline was featured in the Season Seven episode "Secret Garden". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation * Madame Leota is a witch, and a member of the Coven of the Eight. ::Characters Featured *Madame Leota ::Locations Featured *Memento Mori The Mysterious Island Story= The Mysterious Island is a novel featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by French author Jules Verne in 1874. This story was featured in the Season Six episode "Dark Waters". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation * Nemo has been to the Mysterious Island, which is the Land of Untold Stories. ::Characters Featured *Captain Nemo ::Locations Featured *Mysterious Island ::Vehicles Featured *Nautilus The Scarlet Letter Story= The Scarlet Letter is a historical novel featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by American author Nathaniel Hawthorne in 1850. This story was featured in the Season Six episode "The Other Shoe". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation * Hester comes to Storybrooke from the Land of Untold Stories. ::Characters Featured *Hester Pyrnne (allusion) The Three Musketeers Story= The Three Musketeers is a historical novel featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by French author Alexandre Dumas in 1844. This story was featured in the Season Six episode "A Bitter Draught". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation * The Three Musketeers come to Storybrooke from the Land of Untold Stories. ::Characters Featured *The Three Musketeers Three Billy Goats Gruff Story= "Three Billy Goats Gruff" is a fairytale featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Norwegian authors Peter Christen Asbjornsen and Jorgen Moe in 1841. This story was featured in the Season One episode "Snow Falls", and the Season Three episode "There's No Place Like Home". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation *There is more than one troll that Snow White and Prince Charming encounter on the bridge. ::Characters Featured *The Troll ::Locations Featured *The Bridge Treasure Island Story= Treasure Island is an adventure novel featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Scottish author Robert Lewis Stevenson in 1883. This story was featured in the Season Five episode "The Brothers Jones". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation * Killian and Liam work for Captain Silver on his boat. ::Characters Featured *Captain Silver *Sailors ::Items Featured *Boats *Maps *Treasure References Category:List Pages Category:Stories